The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a system and method of determining price differences between price look-up (PLU) files.
In a traditional retail store, bar code scanners rely on price information maintained within a PLU file. The PLU file is typically stored in a single location at host server. However, some stores have an In-Store Processor (ISP) and one or more point-of-sale (POS) servers. In most cases, the ISP's PLU file is the primary PLU file. The POS server obtains its PLU information from the ISP's PLU file and the checkout terminals obtain PLU information from the POS server's PLU file.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. EPL systems typically obtain their prices from the POS server's PLU file. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. The EPL data file contains EPL identification information, and EPL merchandise item information.
Price mismatch can occur in EPL systems that obtain price information from a duplicate PLU file. The POS server's PLU file often becomes out of synchronization with the ISP's PLU file. Lack of synchronization may lead to an EPL displaying a wrong price. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of determining price differences between an ISP's PLU file and a POS server's PLU file.